Reward
by akari-hayashi
Summary: Ryoma rewarded Momoshiro after his victory over Sengoku. [Momoryo]


**Reward**

**A/N**: This fic is set after the match with Yamabuki, the series where Jackknife was debuted. I was watching the few episodes (I didn't complete watching Ryoma's match with Akutsu though) and figured I just had to write something Momoryo! Heh, so I decided to leave my other fic hanging in mid-air and start with this. Enjoy the fluff.

**Rating**: PG-13 (There are hints of more though. -winkz-)

**Disclaimer**: I'm called Konomi Takeshi! The boys belong to me! Hahaha!

**Summary**: Ryoma rewarded Momoshiro after his victory over Sengoku.

* * *

Momoshiro lied down happily on the soft bed, breathing a sense of relief. His left leg was still hurting a little after the match with Sengoku and Ryoma even had to support him back to the Echizen house. So he was glad that they were finally back in Ryoma's bedroom. And he had always been very fond of the Ryoma-scented bed anyway.

Ryoma sat down beside Momoshiro on the bed, thumping his right shoulder with a fist while complaining, "Momo-senpai, you're heavy."

The taller boy sat up upon hearing Ryoma's insult and retorted, "Hoi hoi, it's only my arm! Just admit that you are too weak. Why did you ask me to come home with you anyway?

Ryoma simply gave an ambiguous smirk in reply, golden eyes twinkling. He turned around and poked a curious finger at Momoshiro's left leg. "Still painful?"

"Ya, a bit."

Ryoma continued poking at the leg until Momoshiro batted his hand away and lied back to rest. Ryoma smirked and crawled closer to the boy on the bed. Noticing that Momoshiro's eyes were closed, he climbed onto Momoshiro suddenly, sitting on the well-toned stomach and back facing his senior.

Momoshiro's eyes opened wide in shock at the sudden weight and exclaimed, "Echizen! What do you think you are doing?"

Ryoma ignored the protests and focused his attention on the long legs in front of him. Then, he trailed his index finger along the inside of Momoshiro's left thigh, earning a gasp from Momoshiro. He could even feel the immediate shivers going through the strong body. Adding his other hand to the thigh, Ryoma slowly massaged the tense limb, rubbing his thumbs through the flesh.

Momoshiro gulped at the wonderful sensations going through his body. Now he knew why Ryoma invited him back to his house. The brat probably had this planned all along. No doubt it was comfortable with Ryoma's warm hands touching him; the numb yet slightly painful feeling in his leg was already starting to disperse. However, with Ryoma positioned on his stomach while not being able to sit up properly, it was a torturing form of pleasure. Not to mention that other parts of his body were also reacting accordingly. So obviously, Ryoma was teasing him.

Ryoma licked his lips as his hands moved at a leisurely pace across Momoshiro's thigh. He had always liked Momoshiro's legs; they were long and muscular. Furthermore, these were the legs that led Momoshiro to his victory over Sengoku. So naturally, Ryoma must show them some appreciation.

The young prodigy moved forward, wanting to continue massaging the lower part of Momoshiro's leg. Momoshiro noticed the shift in position and took the chance. He forced himself to sit up, pushing Ryoma forward and hugged the slender waist.

"Gotcha!"

Ryoma pouted and wriggled around. He was now sitting on the upper portion of Momoshiro's thigh, ass against Momoshiro's groin.

"Hn," Momoshiro groaned as Ryoma grinded against him. Oh no, he thought as his arms tightened around Ryoma, he just got himself into a worse predicament.

Ryoma smirked as he felt something hard poking against his ass. It was so easy to get Momoshiro aroused. Tracing a finger along Momoshiro's arm, he asked, "Well, shall I continue?"

Momoshiro nodded and buried his face in Ryoma's right shoulder, trying to control his emotions. However, the unique scent of the boy in front was not doing much to help him. In fact, it was driving his logic in circles. His right hand was now subconsciously going beneath Ryoma's shirt and enjoying the feel of the younger boy's skin.

Ryoma returned his hands to Momoshiro's leg and resumed the sensual massage. He moved down and slowly kneaded the toned flesh, focusing on the calf. Suddenly, he gave Momoshiro's leg a pinch just for fun and successfully caused the recipient to whine in pain and pinch him back in the stomach.

With a satisfied sigh, Momoshiro admired Ryoma's small but strong hands working on his leg. The strain previously in his left leg was gone now, replaced with a soothing and warm sensation. He smiled, so Ryoma's hands were good at something else besides tennis.

Ryoma gave Momoshiro's ankle a final press and then leaned back onto Momoshiro's chest to proudly admire his masterpiece.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better." Momoshiro purred in bliss, moving his ankle from side to side. "What was that for anyway?"

"...Thought I should reward you for winning Sengoku," Ryoma replied, looking down and caressing Momoshiro's arms. The slight tinge of pink on his face did not manage to escape the purple eyes though.

A broad smile surfaced on Momoshiro's face at the confession. A reward huh... Maybe he should reward Ryoma with something as well...

In a swift move, Momoshiro turned Ryoma around and easily pinned him to the bed. Thank gods his leg was feeling much better.

"Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro lowered his head so that he was looking straight into golden eyes, the cheeky grin not leaving his face.

"Shouldn't I reward you as well for winning Akutsu?"

Ryoma gave his usual smirk as a knowing look appeared on his face.

"Mada mada dane."

Momoshiro laughed in amusement and tilted his head to kiss the rosy lips, preparing to reward the snarky brat for his hard-fought victory.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, that is short and quite plotless. Love it? Hate it? Review please: ) I actually had another start to the fic, but decided to change it so that it is shorter. Nanjiroh appears too much in my fics so out he goes! -kicking the old pervert away-

March 2005


End file.
